


a flower for my love (DRARRY)

by Rendazzled



Series: Harry Potter drabbles (mainly drarry lol) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drarry, Flowers, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled





	a flower for my love (DRARRY)

The first flower appeared on a Wednesday, the week after Christmas. It was there, all of a sudden, and Draco couldn't help but wonder who had managed to not only get into his room, but had also managed to get out unnoticed. It must've been a slytherin, and the girl must've been clever.

That's when the first pang of sudden guilt kicked in, as Draco wasn't interested in girls at all. 

 

He left the flower on his bed, heading of to breakfast, more so to see who it could've been than to eat. Yet, the only one who seemed to glance at Draco more than twice was Harry, not that this was new, of course.

 

The second flower appeared at the end of January, just when Draco had almost forgotten about the first one. A little note was attached to it, but it didn't say anything. Curious.

 

The third flower came quicker, only a few days after the last one. This time, Draco saw it while heading to bed. No note, no nothing.

 

The fourth flower came on a most peculiar day, the day where Lucius Malfoy came to visit. For the first time in years, he went up to his son’s shared room, only to find Draco staring at the fourth but not yet last flower. Draco explained, although forced, that he didn't know who they came from, but it seemed that his father had read his mind about whoever managed to get in and out so easily.

 

“I think I may be falling for them,” Draco said before he felt a flat hand connect with his face. Another one soon came, and Draco could feel the bruises forming and his lip split, causing him to taste blood.

 

\----

 

“Reject him, don't be a disgrace,” his father scowled before leaving the place as if nothing had happened. Draco didn't cry, he was used to this. Used to the bruises and the hateful comments. No one knew, except his dad.

 

The last flower came that night, not in Draco’s room but outside, as Draco decided to go for a stroll, not caring about the consequences. He felt a silky fabric wrap around him before a face framed by dark curls appeared. “Are you crazy?” The person hissed, definitely holding something behind his back. 

 

“I don't care anymore,” Draco hissed back, trying to throw the cloak off before the other, slightly smaller boy reached up and lit his wand with a familiar _ lumos. _

 

“Who did this to you?” He almost screamed, pure fury raging over his face.

 

“Why would you care, Potter. Why even try to save me from detention, you hate me,” Draco muttered before his eye fell on a small pink flower, clutched in Harry’s hand. “You…?”

 

“Yes, me.” Harry turned a slight shade of pink. “I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but I saw you walking while I was heading to your place. I didn't mean for you to find out at all,” Harry muttered before looking at Draco’s swollen lip. “It was your father, wasn't it?”

 

Draco nodded and explained, feeling better and better as the words left him. “I hoped it would be you, but I didn't tell him. He just knew.”

 

And with that, Harry closed the already shrinking gap between them, hoping to show Draco that he'd be there, no matter what had happened in the past.

 

And that's when the effects of the love potion subdued, yet his lips stayed with Draco, and they would for a while.


End file.
